Question: A goblet contains $9$ red balls, $6$ green balls, and $6$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $9 + 6 + 6 = 21$ balls in the goblet. There are $9$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{9}{21} = \dfrac{3}{7}$.